Food allergies are adverse immunologic reactions to food, often characterized by an acute inflammatory response in one or more organs such as the skin, gastrointestinal tract, and respiratory system. In severe food allergic reactions, compromised cardiovascular and/or respiratory systems can cause anaphylactic shock and even death in some cases. According to the American Academy of Allergy Asthma and Immunology, peanut allergies in children increased twofold from 1997 to 2002. Some studies suggest about four percent of the U.S. population—more than 11 million people—have food allergies. Ten years ago, that figure was believed to be only one percent.
Foods commonly causing these reactions in children are: milk, eggs, peanuts, soy, wheat, tree-nuts, fish and shellfish, which are abundant at many food vendors. Although food allergen testing kits are available, there has yet be provided a feasible method of accurately testing food at commercial scale food vendors, e.g. in cafeterias and other food bar environments. Thus, identification and control of food allergens is a requisite for food safety.
Hazard Analysis and Critical Control Points (HACCP) is a preventative system used by both the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and the United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) to ensure food safety. Rather than inspect a final food product, the HACCP system aims to prevent safety hazards in lieu of testing or inspecting a final food product. HACCP provides a systematic and structured approach to hazard analysis and application of preventative measures.
Through the implementation of HACCP in a food service industry, the present inventor has seen a substantial reduction in food safety issues. Nevertheless, food allergies remain a severe threat.
What is needed in the art is an improved mechanism for protecting consumers from food allergies in food service environments.